just puckbrina
by bookgirlali
Summary: Puck and sabrina are home alone! What will happen! I suck at summerys basicly the whole family goes to californa for a mystery PUCKABINA R&R
1. Chapter 1

PUCK 3rd POV

puck was lying on his trapolin staring intently at the sky that was the roof of his room did I really do that this morning?' He thought to him self replaying the earlyer things of the day he still couldn't be live he walked right in to a naked sabrina sure she had a towel on but still JUST a towel. Just then he heard a scream "sabrina!" Puck yelled as he ran to her room yes she had her own room now. No one seemed to wake up to the terrifing scream and so puck tryed to calm her down. "Shuhh its ok grimm its ok" he said rocking her back and forth as she wimpered in his arms after awhile her rough breathing calmed and she was evently asleep. "Grimm what am I gonna do with you?" Soon he feel asleep too though.

Sabrina 3rd pov

Sabrina woke up with big arms around her acting out of reflex she screamed "OWW GRIMM!" Puck yelled as she smacked him "sorry I thought you were a kidnapper" he glared and walked out of her room sabrina fallowing in persuit. At the bottem of the stairs was a note

DEAR SABRINA AND PUCK, WE HAVE GONE TO CALIFORNA AND LEFT YOU BEHIND BECAUSE PUCK CANT LEAVE THE BORDER AND SOMEONE HAS TO MAKE SURE 1) PUCK DOESNT DISTORY THE HOUSE AND 2) THE BORDER STAYS UP! LOVE DAPH,JAKE , GRANNY,ELVIS,RED,AND CANIS!

"No!" She yell "what is it grimm" puck asks she hands him the note "well grimm looks like you cooking" he smirks she glares but go to the cooking area(AN id how to spell kitchon) making eggs,bacon,and pancakes.

Puck3rd pov

After a while grimm goes up stair to take a nap puck go to blockbuster and rent chucky. Once he gets home grimm Comes in to the living room and hands me chicken and a potatoe he eats it in 6 bits but she's still eating "you want to watch chucky grimm?"

Sabrina 1st pov

OH NO OH NO puck just asked me if I wanted to watch chucky I hate horrer movies but I can't look like a little girl in front of him "sure" I manage he grins and runs around the house I'm cuddled up in a blanket when he comes back with soda(2) and popcorn for us both the movie starts half way through it I'm on pucks lap hiding my face in his chest. The movie ends and I'm trembleing "grimm you ok" puck asks gently I nod but he picks me up and carrys me to HIS room "what are we doing in here?"I ask he smiles and says"u can sleep here to night in case you have nightmares" I look at him greatfully and sunggle up against him as I fall asleep.

OK THATS CHAPTER 1 TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Lillygold23:thanks**

** Puckabrinalover:yea sorry i posted it at night so I was a it tierd **

**Grimmgirl4eva:thx **

**Also the towel thing was like a flsahback but like not a flashback plus DISCLAMER I realize I didn't do that last time so here im not michel buckly nor do I own any charcters other then zach,macy, and faith! **

**Sabrina pov**

I woke up to a smileing puck my first thought was what'd he do this time then i realized that he was holding me . . . thoughts ran through my head from _sabrina how'd that happen you fell asleep on oposite sides of the trampolin! To wow puck cute and-SNAP OUT OF IT BRINA!_ "Grimm I know I'm AMAZING but please keep hand to yourself"puck said smirking. Well what ever that was earlier is GONE! I glare "not my fault you can't kepp your hands off me when I can't defend my self"I retort smugly his smile falls "just go make me food" i roll my eyes but chose not to say anything.

**Puck pov**

While sab-grimm makes me breakfast I sit down and watch TV she walks in and hands me a plate I finish it in a _couple_ of seconds. Grimm is taking her sweet time eating so I run up stairs I pass by grimms room when her phone goes off I walk in and pick it up its her BFF melinie? No maddieson,NO wait mellissa? No may? OH MACY that's right the blue haired girl the one who always wares a weiredo shirts right? No that's faith grimms other weird friend **(AN:haha get it cuase he IDd her as the girl who wore weirdo shirts!)** This is what the convo read; **(Sabrina bold macy itlacs)**

**Heyyy**

_ Hey _

**what up Nothing pucks bothering me but that's it **

_Oh ok well there's a party at my house next week you can invite zach;) _

**Ok well how'd your parents agree to that- did you put them in an agreeing spell again?!**

_ No their gone next week btw they think I'm staying with you and your granny relda_

** Grannys out of town too everyone is expt for me and puck **

_Oh PERF then _

**LOL yea **

_Soo your ALONE with puck ;) ;* _

**Yea I think he'll be dead if he does that macy :( **

_Ok ok jeez _

Wait what does that mean if he does that? If I do what?

**Lol soo next saterday? **

_Yea _

**kk I'll tell zach :* love yea sis **

_Love you too (**that was the text she just got)**_

Ok who is this zach?! And thos texts were from yesterday so how come grimm said nothing to me?

Sabrina pov

Puck comes downstairs looking down right pissed "hey puck you ok?"

"Yea" I didn't belive him so I went to go up to him but I slip on some water on the floor ware it came from no clue but as I slipped I fall but just before I hit floor (lol it rymes!)

Puck grabbs me "Sabrina you ok" he asks

"Yea I'm fine but your not so tell me wtm!" "What?" Ughhh he's soo slow "what's the matter!?"

"Nothing ok"

"NO there's something! Tell me!"

"No sabrina"

"Why? U know what I think I think your scared to tell me-" Just then puck grabbs me and kisses me on the LIPS next thing I know he's pushing me agenst the wall I kiss back closing my eyes but a knock on the door brings us back to reality Puck scowls and walks to the door I hear it open and- "Who are you?"

**Haha cliffy IM AWESOME! R&amp;R LOVE BOOKGIRLALI3 yes macy and faitgh are everafters but idk who there parents should be ideas please**


	3. Block

**HEY GUYSSS SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED LATLEY IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY! AND I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK- that being said I new ideas who should the parents of Faith and Macy(I was thinking they could be twins)be and who should Zachs parents be I was thinking Peter Pan just to make things intesting but idk IM GONNA LET YOU DECIDE SO THAT YOU DOT HATE ME ok so review your ideas and I'm sorry about my grammatical errors please forgive me also I dot feel like editing this so figure it out-**

**love ali **


End file.
